1. Field of the Invention
An armrest is shown with a base, an arm support, and a connector, and, in particular, an armrest is shown which can be assembled easily and quickly without fastening tools, such as screwdrivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various universal chair armrests usually comprise a base connected to an armrest support. One end of the armrest support is installed to a chair, and the base is formed on the other end of the armrest support. Although this design of the chair armrest reduces time to install the base to the armrest support, the manufacturing process of the chair armrest is very inconvenient. The mold of the chair armrest manufactured into a one-piece structure is difficult to bring about, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,236 discloses an armrest including a lower cover with a number of retainer rings and an upper cover mounted on top of the lower cover. A plurality of metal nut fasteners are mounted in the retainer rings, respectively. Each of the plurality of nut fasteners has a screw hole to allow the armrest to be mounted to a base by screws. A plurality of engaging plates is provided for securely engaging the upper cover with the lower cover. The plurality of metal nut fasteners can be removed by machinery, but it is inconvenient to remove the plurality of nut fasteners in the disassembly process.
Therefore, there is a need for an armrest that overcomes the above problems and that provides an inexpensive, secure attachment which does not require fasteners or precise tolerances. Further, an armrest is desired that allows for quick attachment without use of complex machinery. Still further, there is a need for an armrest that does not become loose over a period of time and also that provides an uncluttered, aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Therefore, a need exists for an armrest intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.